The Legend of Warsong
by Kilkyway
Summary: The background behind Warsong Gulch. It explains everything from why it is ten people with a Spirit Healer and not Hundreds with none, and why there is a flag. Follow several characters and their adventures in Warsong Gulch. Please leave me a review.
1. Chapter 1

"The battle for Warsong gulch will begin in five minutes!" A loud Orc screamed to the base full of hundreds of people. Kilk listened to the Orc as he then looked around the room with emerald green eyes. He noticed how many of them were Orc peons looking for the chance to be trained in the art of the warrior. He then noticed that he was one of the only Blood Elves, and one of the very few Mages of everyone. He stood tall as he began to think of the fight ahead. He cast some quick buffs on himself such as Arcane Brilliance and Frost Armor. He was thinking of casting more but he knew that now, he was ready.

Rishu looked around the base filled with people. He wanted to observe his team mates and see who he would be working with. He then looked back to the Blood Elf behind him with his courageous silver hues. "You ready Amaya?" He asked. The chestnut color haired Blood Elf looked to him with her orange eyes as she smiled. "Yes Rishu, I am more ready than I will ever be." She answered. "Good, now notice that we are some of the only Blood Elves here so we need to prove that Blood Elves are strong." He said. "Yes, I understand." Amaya replied. Rishu then looked to the gates now ready.

Sigmer smirked as his crimson eyes scanned the room around him. He then sent them towards the doors as he laughed. "Ha! This is going to be way too easy! Too bad I have to share the glory with these guys. I could handle this myself!" He laughed. Two large Taurens behind him looked to him they laughed. The one with light brown fur spoke to him. "Yeah, sure you could Blood Elf! And I bet I could single handedly kill all Alliance leaders in one blow!" He spoke sarcastically. "Well you are just wrong about me! I am Sigmer, a Blood Elf Hunter whom is trained to kill Alliance, they don't stand a chance!" Sigmer replied. "Well, I am ThongDance the Tauren Druid, and let me tell ya, it isn't that easy." The Tauren said. "Hey List-"Sigmer was then interrupted by a booming voice.

"Let the battle for Warsong Gulch begin!" a loud Orc Screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Horde of everyone went streaming out towards the battlefield immediately after the voice had screamed. The same Orc who yelled also began to shout orders towards everyone in the chaos. ""Healers, I want you to go towards the lower level of this base and prepare for casualties! Anyone wielding a gun, I want you to move towards the wall and prepare to shoot those Alliance fools! Anyone who is weaker and has the ability to see father with moves such as Farsight! Move towards the wall and tell the gun wielders who is coming! Everyone else! Off to battle!" The Orc yelled.

After several minutes the sound of clinging metal, magic, and bullets could be heard in the distance. Kilk had been on the battlefield looking around as he saw the Alliance and Horde fighting each other. He then glanced over as he heard a sound of running steps coming towards him. He then saw a Night Elf Hunter running towards him wielding a sword. He sighed as he noticed the form of this Night Elf was bad and the way the sword was held was quite bad. The Hunter swung the sword in a horizontal slash towards Kilk. Kilk was prepared for the attack as he merely crouched down without getting a single black hair of his cut off. The Hunter had made a surprising recovery and swung vertically down towards Kilk as to slice him through the head. Kilk had then sidestepped as he stood up and extended his hand towards the Hunter's head and an inferno shot out towards it at point blank. The fire rushed through the head of the Hunter and expanded blowing it up and shooting chunks everywhere.

"My only regret is that there is no Spirit Healer here. Then you could continue living and learn the error of your ways. Maybe if you worked on your form you would be more of a challenge but now it's all over for you." Kilk quietly said as he looked towards the battlefield and began to jog down it.

Rishu had looked over across the battlefield towards a group of Orcs standing and talking to prepare. He then began to shout to them all in a loud voice. "Hey, all of you! Listen carefully; I want you to be cautious considering we have no Spirit Healer here to save us! Be careful." The Orcs looked over towards him as they all began to laugh at him. "Hey, Listen Blood Elf, the only thing in Azeroth weaker than your kind, is these blasted Alliance! I could kill them with my eyes closed; maybe you should go hide somewhere until this battle is over! This will be way too easy!" One of the larger Orc's shouted as the others agreed with him.

Then in almost the blink of an eye, a Human Rouge had burst from the stealth he had up shoving his daggers into one of the weaker Orcs. He continued his malevolent dance of death and began to cut them all open before they could retaliate, his poisons seeping from the daggers and spreading through the green skin of the Orcs. He then held his daggers down to his sides as all of the Orcs fell one by one. Then almost as quickly as he came, he vanished. "Dammit!" Rishu had yelled as he and Amaya ran over towards the bodies. "Amaya! Try to heal them!" They had both attempted to cast healing spells and even though Amaya was a priest, it was not working. "Rishu, it is too late, these guys are dead, and even if we resurrect them, they are too cut open to sustain life." Rishu shouted towards the Alliance as he rushed into battle, Amaya quickly following behind.

"Boom! Another Dwarf down! This is way too easy." Sigmer had gloated. There was a Troll Shaman behind him had been seeing the enemies up ahead for him with his Farsight move. The Troll had then begun to lecture him. "Don't get too cocky Sigmer. These Alliance are stronger than you are giving them credit for." "Listen Blazingstar, this is just way too easy! Trust me, I am going to win! Besides, you are weaker than me anyway, so why should I list-"Sigmer was then interrupted. "Get down!" Blazingstar yelled. They both almost instantly crouched down behind one of the ridges of the wall as a fireball went straight over their heads and hit the base walls above sending some dust down.

"Crap! That was too close!" Blazingstar muttered. "Well, get used to it buddy, that is how war is." Sigmer smirked as he spoke. Blazingstar then used Farsight as he looked around and saw a Dranei Mage shooting fireballs up towards them. He yelled as more fireballs were shot above them each with a pause waiting for them to look over and get hit. "Crap! Were pinned down!" Blazingstar shouted.


End file.
